


To Bahamut

by notfelix



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Poetry, Pre-Canon, in which the author works out her own issues via fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfelix/pseuds/notfelix
Summary: Kima has some thoughts about the good old days. Set sometime after she and Allura stopped adventuring, before canon starts.





	

I cut my hair off at the braid  
with my longsword,  
sharpened its edges on flint,  
worked the blade as close to my scalp  
as I could get it  
without bleeding

two feet tall in your company,  
cascading robes and wands,  
arcana in your lips and teeth,  
all brass, all platinum

I explode sometimes, I rage  
(in another life I might have been  
barbaric),  
you hold your tongue–  
you

smile, sometimes, when I’m  
not looking,  
as if there’s ever a moment when I’m not looking

marking the days you’ve been half  
a continent away  
with little scratches in my armor,  
tick marks into the hundreds (and hundreds and hundreds),  
all the times I haven’t learned my lesson

embarking on a one-woman crusade  
for justice for justice’s sake,  
whole years and scars freely given  
to mold myself into something you’d  
be proud of,

impressed by

your rice-paper wrists, all thin skin,  
little bones hollow,  
they crack,  
pouring ranks into diplomacy  
because speaking was always  
your best thing

and I am rubble in your shadow, paralyzed  
in my platemail

do you remember  
years ago– generations– when you and I  
were small enough to see eye to eye

you kept growing and now  
you are a monolith, colossus, leviathan

and if I try very, very hard  
I can hover just above the ground

**Author's Note:**

> greta told me to post this so I did
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ ladykima


End file.
